Nalburon
, |ailments = , |weaknesses = , |move = Steam Burst |creator = Werequaza86 }} Nalburon is a large Brute Wyvern that roams the snowy forests, protecting their herds. They aren’t too hard to find, just look for the clouds of steam and fog. Physiology Nalburon are Brute Wyverns that reach a size similar to Gammoth, sometimes bigger. They strongly resemble a moose, especially their face. Nalburon also have large moose-like antlers. Nalburon are covered in a thick, light brown fur with streaks of grey going down their back. Their feet seem to be armored and resemble hooves. Their tails are thick as well. Behavior Nalburon are usually passive, only attacking when threatened. They become quite aggressive in herds with young though. They keep themselves warm by spraying hot steam all over themselves. Their fur then traps the heat. Abilities Nalburon share most of the basic Brute Wyvern attacks, including things like stomps, hip checks, and tail swings. They need to get a running start before they can jump, and they can’t leap far distances. Nalburon use their antlers as a weapon, swinging them around and charging with them. They can also drag their antlers through the snow, kicking a bunch up, doing ice damage and causing the snowman status. Nalburon are able to expel steam through their nostrils for warmth, but they can use it offensively as well. The can fire a stream of steam in a similar way to Deviljho’s dragonbreath. And Nalburon can also cover itself in a burst of steam when surrounded. Getting engulfed in the steam too often can result in Waterblight. Damage Effectiveness Physical Damage Elemental Damage Status Damage Item Effectiveness Turf Wars Vs. Rajang: The Rajang and Nalburon roar at each other before Nalburon charges with its antlers. The Rajang is able to grab the antlers as it slides back. Rajang then punches the Brute Wyvern in the face causing it to stagger backward. Rajang charges again and jumps at Nalburons face, but the Nalburon lets out a burst of steam, barely damaging the Rajang, but it still causes it to fall. Nalburon then scoops and throws the Fanged Beast a short distance with its antlers, causing it to back off. Vs. Thamnoduras: This turf war can only occur near the frozen rivers or lakes. Thamnoduras and Nalburon attempt to intimidate each other before Thamnoduras goes beneath the ice. Nalburon cannot go onto the ice due to its weight, so it simply roars. Thamnoduras lunges from benath the ice and quickly coils around the large Brute. After a brief struggle, Nalburon lets out a burst of steam that cause Thamnoduras to recoil and loosen its grip. The Snake Wyvern falls down, and Nalburon wastes no time scooping Thamnoduras with its antlers, and throwing the helpless Snake Wyvern into the air. Thamnoduras then falls through the ice, the impact doing a fairly large bit of damage. Vs. Beotodus: This turf far begins like the fight between Banbaro and Beotodus, with the Piscine attacking the Nalburon from below. Instead of being thrown off though, Beotodus is blasted by a burst of steam. Beotodus tries to rush in for another attack and jumps out from the snow, but Nalburon uppercuts it with its antlers, sending the Piscine flying. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Armor LR Defense: 120-430 HR Defense: 300-610 GR Defense: 600-790 Fire: -25 Water: 10 Thunder: -30 Ice: 35 Dragon: 5 Skills: Polar Hunter, Guard +2, Guts Weapons Greatsword Heavy Antler Wendigo’s Club Hammer Snow Stomp Frozen Hoof Gunlance Steam Pipe Steam Geyser Chargeblade Wooly Axe Wendigo’s Axe Notes *Nalburon’s back, both antlers, and tail can be wounded. The tail can then be severed. **When Nalburon’s antlers are both broken, it can no longer cause Snowman. *Nalburon will not purposely step onto the ice, but it can be tricked onto it with things such as a Challenger Mantle. If it fights on the ice for too long, it’ll break it and fall through, damaging it. Nalburon will then climb out and run off. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Steam Element Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Werequaza86